


Married Life

by junellaloves



Category: GinTae - Fandom, Gintama
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother-Son Relationship, Romance, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellaloves/pseuds/junellaloves
Summary: These are all one shot depicting GinTae’s road to marriage and family.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Tae, Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Put A Ring On It

She was busy washing Gin and Shinpachi’s trainer clothes. As she finished hanging them on the clothesline, her eyes went to the gate and see her boyfriend Sakata Gintoki looking nervous.  
“Did something happen Gin-san?”, she approached him not knowing Gin was taking up the courage as he held a tiny box in his palm.

Hours later

Otose was busy making wine inventory when the two devas went inside, holding hands as they smiled coming closer to her. She was glad and not surprised to see them together when they became official.   
“Your smiles look weird. Something happen?”  
“Yes...” Gin said still not fading that weird smile.  
“What is it?”, the two looked at each other before Tae showed her left hand to Otose, giving her a view of a diamond ring.  
“Wow! Congratulations! I’ve been waiting this final fantasy to happen!” Then she punched Gintoki outnof nowhere, “Gintoki why did you took so long?!”  
“What?! We know each other for years and even if we are dating for three years now, nothing has changed between us! I think that’s normal for a couple right?”  
“Good thing Otae-san here is a queen of patience...”  
“I’m already used to his dirty antics Otose-san...”  
“Hey don’t mock me after I propose to you!”  
“How can you afford to buy a decent ring? Don’t tell me you’r doing underworld job?”  
“Hey you got it all wrong! I want to be clean and I started saving up even before we becane official. You don’t have trust in your adopted son? That’s hurtful”, he pouts his lips as his fiance just smiling to him. Thinking that he was saving just before he dates her means something. He clearly knows his future will gonna be with her and he clearly loves her...trying to work in a clean environment and not risking his life anymore.  
“He even mentions that he even saved enoughmoney to buy a house and even pay your rent but I insist that we should just live in Kodokan dojo. I’m also open in living with him here. I just told him to use that money in our children’s future.He’s really capable Otose-san..”  
“I know that. I’m just teasing him. I will never make you pay the rent anymore. Take that as my wedding and yearly gift for both of you...”  
“Oh..well thanks...” Gin tried to say the right words, “Actually me and Otae-chan want to ask you another favor...”  
“What is it?”  
“We want you to officiate our wedding.”  
She stopped smoking, “Why me?” She can’t explain her heart’s delight.  
“Well your technically Gin’s mother and you’re my mentor as a deva. You’re important to us and that would be perfect if you’re there...”  
Seeing his son finally happy with this woman and now looking for a decent future and becoming a responsible adult, she’s happy to do the job.  
“You have my blessing...” Her answer made the couple hugged in joy.

The day the wedding came. She gave them another gift. Tae was wearing Otose’s traditional Japanese wedding dress while Gin was wearing Tatsugoro’s and they both fit perfectly. Seeing them right in front of her made her teary eyed as she remembers she shared an eternal vow with her late husband. She prays that these two would last longer than her life. The two became teary eyed as well upon seeing her then the whole crowd were also became emotional with the union of the two. All of their friends were invited. Even former enemies were on ceasefire to celebrate this lovely event. Later she found herself watching the Yorozuya family being photographed by Hasegawa. It looks so natural for them to become a family since they’ve been doing it ever since. After Hasegawa captured just the two of them, Otae gestured that she should get photos with them. She declined but the kids were already pushing her. Suddenly she remembers a pose. As Hasegawa pushed the button, Otose put herself in the middle, laying her hands ln each other’s shoulders. Flashback the time she had a picture taken with Tatsugoro and Jirocho.

Next Story Please >>>


	2. Cooking is a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otae just wants to do what a house wife should do. But Gin refused. Will she continue to do it?

Gin woke up, searching his beloved wife by his side. He quickly went out to their bedroom and find her in the kitchen, getting depressed again to see a burnt egg.  
“Otae-chan...How many times do I have to tell you? It’s not important to me if you can’t cook. You need more rest and sleep. Getting depressed right now is a bad timing. You’re almost 3 months pregnant.”  
“I just can’t help it. Even before we got married I trained myself to cook just for you. That’s a housewife duty. I envy those wives who can cook for their husbands after they’re done in work. I just want to do the right thing”, she started to cry in his chest. He knows that it’s her pregnancy hormones that making her emotional but sometimes he craves for her punches, just like what Tae used to do to him.  
“You don’t have to try Otae-chan. I aready accepted that fact even before we got married. If you love someone, you should accept each other’s flaws. I just said that to Shinpachi before. And I’m honored to cook for you. Especially now your condition is critical. I want to make you a special and nutritious foods every meal”, he saw her finally smiling. But her happiness is still Gin’s number one priority, “But if you insist, you can ask me to teach you.”  
“But you might get tired of me...”  
“You’re my wife. I will not get tired”, He hugged and kissed her cheeks and forehead.  
Everyday they trained together becoming their new favorite bonding. But Tae was scared that he might get pissed off since she still can’t cook. Gin knew what’s going on in her mind. He’s not tired. He’s concern on her well-being. Just to assure her that everything’s alright, he always cuddles her while he’s stroking her bulging belly.

One time, she prays to the heaven’s above and to their late parents. Finally she stroked her almost nine month belly, “My child, I hope your mother could cook a decent egg dish today. Can you help mommy?” Then she smiled as she felt the kick. She tried her best to make a normal sunny side up when minutes later...she screams.  
The scream woke him up and hurriedly went to the kitchen, “What’s wrong Otae-chan?” Gin look at the floor but the floor is not wet.  
“Gin-san...I finally made it!” She presents to him a decent sunny side up. She’s nervous but try to calm herself. It’s not the right time to give birth, she wants to see his reaction. He quickly judged its appearance. The whiteness looks so pure and clean to look at. The shape is perfectly round with the yolk on its perfect center. He dipped his chopstick and shiny yolk came out. The moment the egg touched his mouth, he felt his clothes were about to rip (a nod to Shokugeki No Soma). It’s both sweet and salty. It’s not slimy either. The texture is soft and it melts in your mouth.  
“Otae-chan...your egg is the best in the world!”  
“Thanks Gin-san...but I think you’re exaggerating. You’re saying it because I’m your wife...”  
“Then try your own cooking!”, so she did and she experienced what Gin had. It seems like she’s living in another echii anime that focused on cooking that will end this year.  
“No Tae-chan I swear to Obi one and Shimura Ken with all my heart! This is the best egg dish I ever ate! How did you do it?”  
She smiled at him, “With your training, my prayers and with the help of this little one, ” She touched her belly and soon Gin touched it too. They both felt another kick. Years later and still her egg dish still remains as Gin’s favorite dish.

Next Story Please >>>>>


	3. Bubble Toes and Bubble Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin and Tae’s point of view in their married life. GinTae Oneshot

Gin’s POV

She was so beautiful when he saw her in her wedding dress. Then she became more beautiful when she told him she’s pregnant. Everytime she stroked her belly, his heart leaped because she’s carrying their child. Even though she looked tired, she’s still pretty when she gave birth to their first child. She looks lovely carrying their bundle of joy and that moment sticks to him forever. She’s a great mother and he’s not surpised to see that since she always acts like a mother figure to Kagura and Shinpachi. He asked himself how could she do that. Being a mother is a tough job. One night he woke up seeing her falling asleep while she’s breastfeeding. Just like any mother, she can multitask. He’s amazed to see how may things she can do while taking care of their baby while he on the other hand, had a hard time doing one simple chores when he took care of their baby alone. She’s hardworking and it motivates him to work harder for the future. His happiness exceeds when they welcomed their second child. He’s grateful that she provided him two wonderful children: a son and a daughter. His dream of having a peaceful life finally came true everytime he watched his wife playing with their children. Their marriage is not perfect. They do have some arguments but they don’t go to sleep without reaching a solution. He cherished their life so much that he vowed not to do some risky business that would harm his life. He doesn’t want her to be lonely and having their children to be fatherless. He is her home.

Tae’s POV

He was so handsome when she saw him on their wedding day. She was happy seeing his reaction that they’re gonna be parents. She laughs when she watched him getting flustered the first time he carried their newborn son. The reality of him being a father now made him question a lot of things that she just kissed him, assuring that everything’s okay. He looks so lovely seeing her husband getting comfortable with a baby resting on his arm, even playing his tiny fingers. She’s amused everytime Gin carried their son. It looks like he’s carrying a mini-me. She was astonished to see how Gin was more delicate than her when it comes to their child. She appreciates everytime he insist on changing the diapers and taking him for a bath even though he’s having a hard time doing few chores at the same time. She loved how he is dedicated in cooking their food. She was grateful when they had their second child. Gin telling their son he has a new sibling and their son kissing their new born daughter made her teary eyed. She couldn’t imagine a family lovelier than this. She’s amused to see her husband getting all giddy everytime he plays with their Baby girl. No wonder if one day Gin would be overprotective for their daughter. She realized Gin already reached what he actually wants in life: a family. He’s better in being a father than being a samurai. No amount of Bargain dash can replace this image in her heart. She’s the uncute woman to him and she’s her stupid man.

The End ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Personal: the wedding scene was inspired by a Pixiv manga that I came across.  
> Otose is one great mother in law and ship captain (GinTae)


End file.
